Plausible Deniability
by lawless523
Summary: Sanzo's need for plausible deniability may outweigh his unacknowledged needs. Slash. One-shot, complete.


**_Rating/Warnings: _**M for for sexual content and profanity. Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine.  
**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura is the creator of and along with her publishers, owns the rights to these pretty boys, not me. No money is being made from this and no copyright or other infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Sanzo's need for plausible deniability may outweigh his unacknowledged needs.

**_Plausible Deniability_**

"Fuck off and die," Sanzo snarled.

"I wouldn't mind dying a little while fucking your tight ass, Princess," Gojyo murmured throatily.

Sanzo wondered why Gojyo had to manufacture sexual innuendo out of everything. That's right, it was because he grew up listening to his older brother and mother fucking. It was the only way his brother could stop her from hurting him. Sanzo wished Hakkai hadn't seen fit to share this information. He hadn't been able to look Dokugakuji in the eye ever since. He wasn't sure that the information had the intended effect of getting him to cut Gojyo some slack either. Understanding someone better didn't always cause increased sympathy.

Sanzo tried to pick apart Gojyo's statement. Protesting that his ass wasn't tight would just lead to more arguing. Besides, Gojyo would probably accuse him of being a tightass. The reference to dying a little must have some sexual connotation to it just from the way the bastard said it, but he'd be damned if he knew what it was, nor did he want to know, really. He already knew more about sex than he wanted to because he'd been saddled with the perverted kappa's company.

Sanzo responded to the only part of the sentence he felt he could safely address. "You're not getting anywhere near my ass, you moron," he snapped, biting off every word and lacing them with vitriol.

Gojyo leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Ooh, yeah, baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Sanzo stared at him, confusion struggling with disgust in those violently purple eyes of his. What the fuck did the idiot mean?

Gojyo took advantage of having Sanzo's full attention and nipped at his earlobe. "Trash talk is your version of foreplay, Sanzo," he purred.

Sanzo's glare would have cut a lesser man into a thousand tiny pieces, but Gojyo was accustomed to it. He advanced a half step and pushed himself up against Sanzo's side.

Ugh. Sanzo could feel the bulge in Gojyo's pants pressing against his shoulder. "Keep that thing to yourself, asshole!" Sanzo complained.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Gojyo said. "We both know that you _like _it when I share. I'll bet drinks tonight that in fifteen minutes, you'll be on your hands and knees begging to be fucked."

"Bastard," Sanzo said, starting to lose his composure. "That's a fool's bet. Since when do you have enough money to buy that many drinks anyway?"

"I've done pretty well at gambling lately. I think this bet's gonna pay off too." With that, he wrapped his arms around Sanzo and pulled him out of his chair while kissing him.

"Mmph," Sanzo said while sweeping his teacup and the ashtray off the table in his struggle. Damn. Hakkai was going to be pissed at the mess, but Gojyo was to blame for it, not him.

Gojyo kicked the shards under the table and maneuvered the still-struggling blond over to the couch. Sanzo tried to bite him, but Gojyo's amazing powers of suction kept their lips locked together. "Stop struggling, damn it!" he scolded.

Although his words didn't prevent Sanzo from struggling, Gojyo felt a sense of triumph when he noticed that he wasn't the only one with a hard on. It was always this way with Sanzo. He didn't want to acknowledge that he had needs or that Gojyo was the right person to satisfy them.

As he pinned Sanzo's hands above his head and gazed into those now lust-filled eyes, he smirked. Slowly and almost imperceptibly, Sanzo stopped struggling and Gojyo was able to start removing his clothes.

"What are you smiling at, moron?" Sanzo said irritably as Gojyo peeled off his robes with practiced ease.

"You, your holiness," the moron replied.

Sanzo lifted his head up slightly and looked around. "We're doing this _here_?"

Gojyo's smile widened. "Hakkai and Goku are off shopping. Goku will keep him busy for an hour at least looking at food."

Sanzo let his head fall back. Gojyo smothered him with kisses in between removal of clothing and then started nipping his way down that pale and muscular body.

Plausible deniability achieved, Sanzo let himself be swept up in the heat of the moment and the feeling of Gojyo's hot mouth on his cock, Gojyo's fingers and cock moving inside of him, and the ecstasy of release. Outside of these moments, he wasn't able to accept that he wanted this, or that he did this with Gojyo, but while in them he sometimes wondered if this wasn't in fact better than nirvana.

That night, just like every other night, Sanzo's gold card paid for their drinks. Sanzo figured the Sanbutsushin would never know the difference anyway.


End file.
